Many objects such as keys, Allen keys, and so forth are kept together on one device. In the case of keys, key rings are usually employed to keep keys in a bundle. Unfortunately these devices can easily become tangled. Further, it can be difficult to locate a particular key in a bunch of keys quickly due to the similarity in types and colours.
Another problem with traditional key rings is that they often have a split ring configuration. This configuration is difficult to add new keys to, or remove from, which can be frustrating for the owner of the keys.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.